Suzaku's Secrets
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Suzaku has been picked on and bullied about since he enrolled in Ashford Academy, but what happens when Lelouch finds out a few things he never found out 7 years ago about his dear brown haired green eyed friend on a rainy day. What will Lelouch do now?..


Cristminech: Hello Hello Hello Nice to see everyone...This is a new Story from the anime Code Geass.

This Idea has been nagging at my brain for weeks now so I am doing it now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass --

(Suzaku's P.O.V.)

Ashford Academy, thousands upon thousands of students roaming. I, Suzaku Kururugi, an Eleven or as we used to call ourselves, Japanese, am one of the many students that thrive here. Its been 4 weeks since I entered in Ashford Academy and I still get glares all around my every corner, except for Lelouch, he at least pretends to glare at me. The glaring became a normal thing in my everyday life, but today was different. It was raining, not my kind of weather.

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

I stare at my friend/enemy as I refer him around others, Suzaku. He has been acting strange all morning I noticed. I also noticed his arms slightly shaking as if he tried to hide it. Was he afraid of thunderstorms I wondered. I watched Suzaku walk passed with his head down. I sometimes wonder what Suzaku is thinking when people around him just glare. Maybe I'll invite him out to make him feel better.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Then suddenly lightening hit and thunder sounded off, scaring some of the girls. Then Lelouch hears a fit of laughter coming from Rivalz and many others. Lelouch blinks and looks inside seeing everyone laughing at Suzaku. Lelouch looks down on the floor seeing it wet. Suzaku stares downward shaking and crying.

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

'That's what the problem was!? Suzaku is afraid of thunderstorms.' I gathered enough courage, put my pride aside and walked inside the classroom over to Rivalz.Before I knew it my fist connected with his jaw, making him fly back. Rivalz looked at me. "What was that for?" I stare down at him. "You really shouldn't laugh at people." Rivalz smirks. "But that Japanese kid wet himself." I stand my ground in front of Suzaku glaring at Rivalz. "Yes I'm well aware of that, but that doesn't give you the right to laugh at Suzaku."

(Suzaku's P.O.V.)

'Is Lelouch standing up for me? but why!? Did he figure out my fear?' I look at Lelouch, my mind trying to figure out why he would stand up for me. I look down feeling the glares of the other Britainnian students. "Why am I hated so much here?'

(Normal P.O.V.)

Lelouch takes Suzaku out of the classroom and to the Student Council main room and to the bathroom. "Okay Suzaku you go take a hot bath while I go and get some clothes for you." Lelouch tells him. He then leaves. Suzaku then takes his soaked clothes off and sits in the tub as it fills with water. He winces as his bruised back starts to hurt again. About two minutes later Lelouch comes back. "I brought some of my clothes since those jerks ruined everything you own." Lelouch sets the clothes down. "They might be little big on you, I hope that's okay." Suzaku sits there. "It's fine Lelouch..." He hugs himself. "I'm sorry..." Lelouch blinks. "For what?" Suzaku looks down. "For earlier in the classroom..." Lelouch looks over to the tub. "It wasn't your fault, Suzaku, it was an accident. Everyone does them." Suzaku looks at his reflection. Lelouch turns off the water and blinks seeing the bruises. "When did you get these Suzaku?"

(Suzaku's P.O.V.)

'He saw the bruises! What do I do!?' I thought to myself. "Its been happening since I enrolled here. Mostly from the sports students. They would make me take my clothes off, spray me with ice cold water and then take me outside in soaked boxers in the cold and throw rubber balls at my back. I held in my screams the entire time they did it and there were a few times I coughed up blood but they kept doing it. They told me straight up that if I told anyone about the abuse they would place far worse harm than they already have on my mutilated body. I'm so sorry Lelouch." I heard Lelouch gasp and then he touched one of the bruises on my right shoulder. I winced and held in a cry.

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

'How could I be so blind...I saw them throwing the balls but I didn't know they were hurting Suzaku.' I thought sadly. "Why didn't you say anything to me...I could of helped you, Suzaku?" I saw him tense up and break into tears. I pull him into a hug. "It's okay Suzaku...You can stay at my place with Nunnally...I mean if you want to." Suzaku blinks and then nods. I heard an 'okay' from Suzaku.

(Suzaku's P.O.V.)

'I'm feeling little better when Lelouch is around.' I return the hug placing my hand on his arm. 'I'm able to see Nunnally again.' My back continues to her but I ignore it. We both blink when our stomachs growl. 'I forgot to eat something before I left.' "My stomach is angry with me." I tell Lelouch.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Lelouch hands Suzaku a towel and writes a school paper as Suzaku got dried up and dressed. He comes out and sits down by Lelouch and lets him work. Lelouch looks over to him.

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

'My clothes seem to fit him alright, but they are big on him.' I watch him as he sat looking at the fabric of the jacket I gave him. " You feel better now Suzaku?" I hear a faint 'yes' from hm and decided to leave him be. He looks down and I wonder is going through his mind.

(Suzaku's P.O.V.)

'Lelouch's clothes are so warm...It's making me feel safe...' I sit there watching Lelouch write his paper. I take mine out and look it over. I find most of it out of the ordinary due to the rain damage. I grab my notebook and started rewriting the paper quietly. I feel Lelouch gazing at my paper and look over to him. "What Lelouch?" He tells me nothing and I believe him and get back to writing.

That's it!!

Chapter 1 of Suzakus Secrets (The title of the fan fiction)

What did you all think?

I feel bad for Suzaku and I am the author of this idea

U.U Poor Poor Suzaku Kururugi

Read and Review Suzaku fans.

I want All kinds of reviews from Lelouch & Suzaku fans!!

GIMME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS PLEASE!!


End file.
